Play Date
by AliceLam
Summary: Technically, Rex was Caesar and Caesar was Rex. But Noah didn't know, and they were supposed to have a date later. Things turned out really bad for the EVO, while Caesar tried his best to have a little bit of fun. Noah on the other hand, was sandwiched between the two Salazar brothers. *BODYSWAP FIC* Noex


He had today all figured out, granted he only had plans to experiment on the miscellaneous bit of machinery he started yesterday. There was one in particular he couldn't wait to complete; it was going to be a revolution for Science and Technology! Once he managed to get it working, of course.

As it was he'd been expecting all sorts of explosions, and blasting and scorches, but switching bodies with your little brother? That definitely was not on the agenda, mostly because, scientifically speaking, it was impossible. And yet here he was, in Rex's younger and shorter body looking up at what was once his own torso as his former body lectured him.

"Caesar, for the last time, you do not put something old and ancient next to you while you sleep!"

It's so strange to be berated by yourself, Caesar observed staring at his face. It was currently twisted into absolute exasperation as Rex's irritation was amplified by Caesar's own worn out and tired eyes.

It was well known the scientist didn't exactly have a habit of getting his nightly eight hours. His mind wouldn't let his body rest, preferring to push it to its limits as it frantically laid down tracks to make way for his train of thought as it chugged its way around his head. He was running on only two hours of sleep when he inspected the Egyptian artifact. Staying up late to run diagnostic tests on it, he finally succumbed to the need to rest, and passed out in exhaustion next to the object, only to wake up to the sound of his own voice screaming at him.

It was all so fascinating.

Caesar shrugged, and grinned at his brother nonplussed. "Relax, mijo. This is an amazing discovery, one I'm sure we can both benefit from." He demonstrated by running towards the wall, kicked it and did a triple back flip. He landed effortlessly on the ground, satisfaction shining in his eyes.

His original body gave him an unamused look. "We need to tell the others." He groaned before attempting to walk out of the lab. Caesar gripped hastily onto his arm and turned him back towards him, his face stern. It was odd, seeing his own face like that, pulled into such an expression he didn't even know he could make.

"You don't have to alert anyone, Rex. I'm sure the effects are not permanent. Give it a day or two, and we will both be back in our bodies. Besides, things could get pretty complicated if word got out that we've been switched."

Caesar watched his brow quirk up in response, completely unconvinced. So he tried again, "A-And, Six would kick me out if he found out I did something to you again." Their last experimentation on Rex got a little out of hand, resulting in the scientist getting a warning from Six. It was…intimidating to say the least. That seemed to catch Rex's attention. Caesar could practically see the wheels turning in his head as Rex considered things. Finally, Rex let out a defeated sigh.

"Which was why I slept over last night." Rex admitted, thinking aloud. "I didn't want to see you cooped up in this personal lab of yours again. You tend to forget the basics of living once you're left to your own devices…and crazy messes like this happen because of it!" Rex looked into his own face, Caesar could see he had almost won, but he could tell there was something still bugging him.

"But what if they call me; I mean you, er, what if they call for Rex?" Caesar's voice was laced with utter confusion, and he was slightly panicking.

Caesar breathed a sigh of relief, seeing how Rex made no attempt to contact the others. He simply patted his brother on the shoulder, tilting his head sideways with a smile, "Easy, mijo. I know how to use the Omega. I helped created it after all." To prove his point, Rex's arm extended into a sizable metal fist, quickly forming the shape of his usual Smack Hands. He lifted one Hand swiftly, and swung all the way across the room, punching the wall adjacent to the brothers. The wall gave a loud resounding crash; debris crumbling to the floor like dust. Caesar gave him a triumphant smirk, "See?"

The wall sported a magnificent hole that both impressed and shocked Rex. He quickly looked back to his brother, eyes wide with disbelief. "Okay, one, the fact that you know how to do that is way creepy. And two, smashing things isn't the only thing I can do."

Caesar grimaced, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It isn't? From all the news footage I've seen, that's pretty much what you do."

True, the EVO agent of Providence handled things a little rough most of the time, resulting in buildings being destroyed, among other things. But Caesar also had to admit Rex at least got the job done!

Rex frowned indignantly, crossing his arms in displeasure. "Okay, maybe that's mostly what I do, but no one is going to believe you're me," he huffed, slightly peeved by the whole conversation.

Caesar on the other hand, seemed to be perfectly unfazed by this, and merely snorted taking the last remark as a challenge.

"You want to bet?" he smirked, daring Rex to make this whole turn of events interesting. He only got another confused look in return, combining with what seemed to be a hint of concern.

"What? Why would I want to do that?" Rex questioned audibly, obviously didn't find the situation as amusing as the other.

"It'll be fun." Caesar said as he fished out his brother's phone. He hummed while typing on Rex's phone, enjoying every second of it. He smirked as he hit the button 'send', and looked straight into what was once his own pair of eyes.

"Let's find out who can be the 'better' Rex. We simply can't do anything until the effects of whatever spell was cast on us wears off." He relished in the pure disbelief that was comically expressed on Caesar's face. To be honest, he never knew he was capable of pulling a face so utterly dumb, yet endearing at the same time. That made him chuckle a little.

"What-What did you do?" Panic was slowly bubbling into Caesar's voice as he spoke as he wondered what madness his crazy brother had started now.

Caesar was pretty sure the smile on Rex's face was definitely a scheming one, and that its true owner did not like it one bit. Too bad there was nothing he could do to change it, or stop what was coming next. The thought made Caesar grin even wider. "Nothing you wouldn't have done."

"Caesar, I'm warning you!"

"I think you mean Rex, Rex. Relájese, no es gran cosa. I'm just going to prove how I could be a better you."

"I thought the deal was for you to fool others into thinking you're me!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what I meant." Caesar placed the phone on top of his work table, softly spinning it.

"Who did you just…text?" The alarms were finally starting to ring inside Rex's head. But it was too late. Whoever Caesar texted would obviously think it was from Rex Salazar, not Caesar Salazar, and he hoped the smirk he gave Rex before he hit the 'send' button were enough to let him know that was the point.

The phone buzzed, the vibration amplified by the metal workspace. Caesar quickly flipped the phone open, read the text, and instantly flipped closed and shoved back into his pocket. He was already walking out of the lab, leaving a very confused and highly panicked brother behind.

"Who was that?" Rex asked, dreading the answer.

Caesar grinned mischievously, "My boyfriend. I have a date."


End file.
